bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter! The World of the Shinigami
|image = |kanji = 突入！死神の世界 |romaji = Totsunyū! Shinigami no sekai |episodenumber = 21 |chapters = Chapter 71, Chapter 72, Chapter 73, Chapter 74 |arc = Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc |previousepisode = Gin Ichimaru's Shadow |nextepisode = The Man who Hates Shinigami |japair = March 1, 2005 |engair = February 3, 2007 |opening = *~Asterisk~ |ending = Thank You! }} is the twenty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends enter Soul Society. Summary and his friends run through the Dangai.]] In the Seireitei in Soul Society, several alarm tiles slot into place as a voice declares that a distortion has been detected in the western Rukongai and alerts the Shinigami in areas three through eight, who proceed to run toward the source of the disturbance as 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai wonders what is going on while standing with Rikichi. Meanwhile, in the Dangai, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends run through the encroaching space. ' latches onto Uryū Ishida's cape.]] Looking back, a shocked Uryū Ishida wonders what is happening and points out how the wall behind them is catching up due to the area they just ran through collapsing, prompting Yoruichi Shihōin to chide him for talking instead of running faster before asserting that it is all over if the 'Kōryū' catches them. Suddenly, a tendril of the collapsing '''Kōryū' latches onto Uryū's cape and begins dragging him backward by it, to his surprise. frees Uryū from the Kōryū.]] As Ichigo criticizes Uryū for wearing such a flamboyant outfit to begin with and grips the handle of his Shikai, Zangetsu, Yoruichi stops and warns him to not use his Zanpakutō because it will get him caught up in the Kōryū as well due to being part of his spiritual being. Yasutora Sado runs back and rips off Uryū's cape, freeing him from the Kōryū, and while Uryū thanks him, Sado hoists Uryū over his shoulder and rejoins the others in running ahead despite Uryū's protests of being able to run on his own. However, upon looking over the area behind them, Uryū notices something and warns his friends that something is coming after them. ' chases Ichigo and his friends.]] With a light shining through the '''Kōryū' from its front, the Kōtotsu bursts into view behind the group, and when a startled Uryū wonders what it is, Yoruichi reveals that the Kōtotsu is a cleaner of the Dangai that appears once every seven days before bemoaning how it had to show up right now. Telling the others to run faster due to the incredible speed of the Kōtotsu, Yoruichi sees that they are close to the exit, but as the Kōtotsu draws closer, Uryū declares that it is impossible for them to outrun it. Upon hearing this, Orihime Inoue stops in her tracks and turns around to face the Kōtotsu with a determined look on her face. attempts to stop the Kōtotsu with Santen Kesshun.]] While Ichigo and Sado express surprise at this, Orihime uses Santen Kesshun to block the approach of the Kōtotsu, resulting in a powerful explosion of energy that sends Ichigo and his friends hurtling out of the exit from the Dangai and into the Rukongai outside as they scream in fright. The dust clears to reveal Orihime has caught everyone with another Santen Kesshun, and as she cheerfully asks her friends if they are alright, Orihime compliments Ichigo's embarrassing landing pose, to his irritation. Admitting that this journey into Soul Society was more intense than he expected, Uryū pulls out another cape from within his uniform. criticizes Orihime's reckless maneuver.]] When Uryū states that he never thought he would use his extra cape so soon, Ichigo and Sado are left speechless at him bringing a spare to begin with. Though Orihime concludes that it all ended well because no one got hurt, Yoruichi headbutts her in the eye for being so naive and explains that she was lucky the Kōtotsu only hit the shield area of her Santen Kesshun because touching the Shun Shun Rikka themselves would have killed her. Ichigo criticizes this berating and points out that they would have died without Orihime's intervention, which is what allowed them to enter Soul Society without a scratch, but Yoruichi merely claims that he does not know how serious this is. .]] As the dust around him and his friends clears to reveal the rural buildings of the Rukongai, a surprised Ichigo questions if this is Soul Society, prompting Yoruichi to explain that this is the area where Souls first come to live after entering Soul Society and comprises the area encircling the Seireitei, where the Shinigami live. While Yoruichi notes that it is both the poorest and freest area of Soul Society with the largest population of Souls, Uryū observes that there does not seem to be anyone around despite this, and when Ichigo notices the more refined area of the Seireitei nearby, Yoruichi begins to tell him what it is, only for him to figure out that it is the Seireitei on his own. ' wall drops around the Seireitei.]] Running off toward the Seireitei, Ichigo proclaims that he is going to be the first one there, but Yoruichi frantically warns him that he will die if he gets too close, to Ichigo's confusion. Suddenly, dozens of enormous slabs of 'Sekkiseki' drop down around the Seireitei and in front of Ichigo, creating a massive wall with an equally large gate barricading the city, as he and his friends are engulfed in the resulting dust cloud. As Ichigo coughs violently, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka kneels nearby and notes that it has been a long time since someone tried to pass through his gate without a travel permit before greeting a shocked Ichigo as his friends watch in astonishment. confronts Ichigo as the guardian of the gate.]] Within the Seireitei, with several Shinigami assembled on the other side of the gate, one of them observes that they do not need to pursue the Ryoka because they landed on the other side, leading 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi to claim that this is especially true because Jidanbō is on the other side. On the other side of the gate, Jidanbō slams the hilt of his axe into the ground next to Ichigo, cratering it, as he invites Ichigo attack him from anywhere. When a stunned Uryū wonders who Jidanbō is because he is far too large to be Human, Yoruichi details how he was chosen to guard the '''White Way Gate' as the strongest giant in Soul Society. Uryū concludes that they will have to beat Jidanbō in order to get inside if this is the case, but Yoruichi asserts that this will not be easy because no one has illegally passed through the White Way Gate in the 300 years that Jidanbō has been guarding it due to his power and strength. Upon being asked how they should fight someone like this, Yoruichi states that intelligence will be the key factor and decides to hold a meeting with everyone in order to come up with a plan. However, Yoruichi is shocked to see Sado and Orihime running toward Ichigo and Jidanbō, and as Yoruichi pleads with them to come back, Orihime mentally promises Ichigo that she is coming to help. Seeing this, Jidanbō suddenly slams his axe into the ground behind Ichigo and drags it to the side, upturning the broken rock to create a large barricade between him and his friends, who shield themselves with their arms, as Uryū expresses astonishment at his tactics. Jidanbō criticizes the manners of Sado and Orihime and assumes that they are from the country before explaining the three rules of cities like the Seireitei; washing one's hands when one comes in from the outside, not eating food that has fallen on the floor, and keeping all fights one-on-one. After declaring that Ichigo will be his first opponent, Jidanbō asks Sado and Orihime to wait there until he is done as he turns around. When Sado quietly tells Orihime to fire Tsubaki at Jidanbō through a hole he is about to make in the rock, Jidanbō looks back and inquires if they are still scheming something, leaving Sado and Orihime stunned by his sharp hearing. Suddenly, Ichigo calls out to Sado and Orihime, and after confirming that he is alright, Ichigo asks them to simply stay there. With Orihime surprised by this, Uryū runs up and refuses to do so because of their limited time before proposing that they all attack at once and move on, only for Ichigo to comment on him being there as well, leading an irritated Uryū to point out that he has been here the whole time. .]] While Ichigo and Uryū continue to bicker, Sado walks closer to the barricade and asks Ichigo if he can do it, prompting Ichigo to state that he probably can. Angered by his uncertainty, Uryū bangs on the rock wall while demanding to know if Ichigo understands the situation, to the latter's exasperation. Ichigo explains to his friends that he regained his Shinigami powers in only five days after originally planning to spend ten going through the process, and when a surprised Uryū inquires what he did for the remaining five days, Ichigo reveals that he spent that entire time fighting against Kisuke Urahara, which leads Uryū to assume that he was taught the secrets of combat. , Zangetsu, and faces Jidanbō.]] However, Ichigo denies this and clarifies that Urahara did not teach him anything specific before asserting that this training boosted his stamina and guts more than he ever expected as he draws Zangetsu and faces Jidanbō. When Jidanbō asks him if he is done talking, Ichigo observes that he never asked Jidanbō to wait for him. Irritated by this, Jidanbō assumes Ichigo is from the country as well because he does not know his manners and details how he is supposed to thank someone who waits for him before slamming his axe down onto Ichigo, resulting in a powerful shockwave that rushes over the rock barricade as Ichigo's friends brace themselves with their arms in response. Suddenly, Jidanbō is shocked to see his axe slowly being pushed back toward him as the dust clears to reveal Ichigo effortlessly blocking his strike with a one-handed grip on Zangetsu, and when Jidanbō demands to know what he is, Ichigo simply asks him if it is not bad manners to attack someone before they are ready. Though initially irritated by this, Jidanbō quickly begins laughing heartily, knocking Ichigo off-balance with the resulting winds as his friends express confusion. Praising Ichigo's guts, Jidanbō reveals that it has been decades since someone stopped his first attack and stands up straight while declaring that he gets to go all-out today. .]] As he explains that only two people other than Ichigo have stopped his first attack, Jidanbō proclaims that no one has ever stopped his second and slams his axe down once more onto Ichigo, who blocks with '''Zangetsu while slightly exerting himself. After commending Ichigo for remaining standing, Jidanbō promises to keep coming and initiates Juppon Jidanda Matsuri, where he begins slamming his axe repeatedly down onto Ichigo while counting to ten. While Ichigo's friends watch in shock and wonder what is going on, Jidanbō loses track of his strikes and hits Ichigo three extra times before dragging his axe through the wall behind him for the final strike. Jidanbō swings his axe at Ichigo horizontally, resulting in the rock barricade behind him being cut in half horizontally and sending chunks of rock raining down on Ichigo's friends as Uryū jumps around to dodge them and Sado pushes aside a chunk that hits him. However, with Jidanbō expressing shock, the remaining barricade crumbles to reveal Ichigo, who stands blocking Jidanbō's axe by holding Zangetsu vertically over his left side, with his right arm over his head and his left hand bracing the blade. While Jidanbō questions how Ichigo can still be standing and Orihime expresses relief, Sado realizes what Urahara actually helped Ichigo gain with his training. Recalling Urahara's explanation of Ichigo being unable to control his immense power, Sado sweats as he observes that Ichigo primarily lacked experience when he fought Shinigami prior to this before mentally asserting that Ichigo will be frighteningly powerful once he acquires this. As he inquires if Jidanbō is finished, Ichigo assumes a battle stance and declares that it is his turn, prompting a nervous Jidanbō to claim that he is not finished yet before pulling a second axe out of his shihakushō with his free hand, to Uryū's surprise. Jidanbō holds both axes above his head and visibly strains himself, causing the armor on his left arm to shatter and fall to the ground. After rearing back, Jidanbō proclaims that this is his final lethal attack and unleashes Banzai Jidanda Matsuri by bringing down both axes on top of Ichigo, only for the latter to apologize in advance for needing to break his axes before swinging Zangetsu forward, which shatters the blades of both axes. The resulting shockwave destroys the remnants of the barricade behind Ichigo, prompting Orihime to protect herself and the others with Santen Kesshun as the debris hurtles past them, and Jidanbō is sent flying back before crashing into the gate and sitting up in confusion as an astonished Uryū wonders what Ichigo did to send such a giant opponent flying. Upon hearing this, Jidanbō jumps to his feet and claims that he merely slipped before mocking Ichigo for assuming that he had sent Jidanbō flying. Asserting that he cannot be blown back like this, Jidanbō bemoans having to deal with such people from the country and prepares to resume his assault, only to express shock upon seeing that both of his axe blades have been shattered. Yoruichi leaps up onto one of the blade fragments and echoes this observation, to Uryū's shock, while Ichigo tells a stunned Jidanbō to say something before Jidanbō begins weeping over his broken axes and repeatedly slamming the hilts into the ground, surprising and embarrassing Ichigo. As Uryū is left incredulous over Jidanbō crying and Orihime notes that it sounds like a siren, Ichigo reluctantly apologizes for breaking both axes when he did not have to, prompting Jidanbō to look up and express gratitude for Ichigo worrying about him despite the two of them being enemies. With Jidanbō placing both hands on Ichigo's shoulders and praising him for having a big heart, a sweating Ichigo claims that it is only natural to want to console someone who is crying so much. Jidanbō criticizes himself for acting so childish over a pair of axes and proclaims that he has completely lost to Ichigo as both a warrior and a man, to the latter's surprise. Wiping the tears away, Jidanbō reiterates how he has never lost once during his 300 years of guarding the White Way Gate and asserts that Ichigo is the first to defeat him before granting him permission to pass through the gate. Shortly afterward, with everyone gathered near the gate, Uryū inquires if he and the others can also pass through the gate, prompting Jidanbō to confirm this on the grounds of having lost to their leader. When Uryū expresses outrage over the idea of Ichigo being their leader, Jidanbō picks up on his mention of Ichigo's name and remarks that "Ichigo" is a cute name, which Ichigo angrily denies due to its kanji meaning "one" and "protect". Jidanbō tells Ichigo to be careful regardless of why he is entering the Seireitei because everyone on the other side of the gate is powerful, and when Ichigo confidently asserts that he knows this, Jidanbō acknowledges his resolve before telling him and his friends to stay back while he opens the gate. Digging his fingers into the ground underneath the gate, Jidanbō promises to open it in one heave and strains as he begins slowly lifting up the gate, to the awe of Ichigo and his friends. As he moves from a kneeling position to standing on his feet, Jidanbō braces himself against the gate with his arm muscles bulging before yelling as he pushes it up the rest of the way. approaches Ichigo and Jidanbō.]] However, while his friends express amazement over Jidanbō actually being able to lift up such a heavy gate, Ichigo notices that Jidanbō is not moving and runs to his side as he asks him what is wrong. Upon seeing 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru approaching, Ichigo questions who he is, leading a visibly frightened Jidanbō to identify him as Gin smiles. Next Episode Preview Uryū Ishida reveals that a wild boar gang is going to attack and claims that only Ichigo Kurosaki can stop them, and as Uryū asserts that this is he is going to leave it to him, Ichigo prepares to do so before frantically asking his friends to not run away. Characters in order of appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka (concluded) Powers and Techniques used Techniques: * * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Other Powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes